


独家定制

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨本全角色拉郎大乱斗 [2]
Category: Dogma (1999), Immortals (2011)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:59:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 忒修斯总是被人暗中帮助。
Relationships: Theseus/Bartleby
Series: 亨本全角色拉郎大乱斗 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834834
Kudos: 4





	独家定制

忒修斯觉得，适应人类的生活要比他想象中难。

实际上学会几种语言、试着以他们的眼光穿上正确搭配的衣服、神色自若地装成一个普通人一样行走于街头间都不是难事，对他来说最难的其实是，应付如今对人们来说已经完全普及的电子产品。

比如现在，他刚收拾完一只从冥界跑出来的双头蜥，脸上还有一片蓝色的血痕，正准备趁黑夜从这片树林慢慢走回自己在人间的住处、同时不惊动人类时，一辆轿车就亮着双跳灯不偏不倚在他面前停下了。

“请上车，先生，”司机彬彬有礼地下车问候，因为拿到了三倍的额外服务费，因此他完全没有过问忒修斯为什么会在这种时间出现在如此人烟稀少的地方，身上还有可疑的血迹，“我是您四十分钟前通过Uber联系到的高级服务。”

“但是我……”

先不说四十分钟前他还在和双头蜥搏斗，他连自己的手机里什么时候有了这个软件都不知道。这只手机是阿瑞斯为他准备的，纯粹这是为了让他来人间办事时装装样子应个急罢了——而他根本就没有需要应急的时候。

司机并没有因此不耐烦，他笑眯眯地掏出手机，点开了订单的页面，然后举到了忒修斯的面前：

“是这个地址没错啊……附加服务费后一次性结算……”

忒修斯沉默了。他这才想起拿出自己放在裤袋里基本没怎么使用过的手机，不甚熟练地解了锁，手机里已经不知何时装满了一应俱全的各种软件，而当他根据英文字母好不容易找到Uber并点开时， 一个从未听过的声音从他的头顶传来，他确定那个方位是头顶无误，但是当他抬头时看到的只是黑漆漆一片。

“上车吧，忒修斯，”光听语气，忒修斯都能听出这把声音中的略微不耐烦，“是我帮你喊的。”

那位好脾气的司机还在等着他上车、似乎完全没有察觉在他们两人之外，还有第三个“人”在发出声音。

于是忒修斯的疑惑越来越大，而那头顶的声音却像完全看透了他在想什么。

“有什么问题在心里问就可以，不需要说出来我也能听到。”他——忒修斯无比确定发出声音的是“他”，“如果你不想引起人类怀疑的话，现在先上车。”

“你是谁？”忒修斯又赶紧用袖子擦了擦脸，终于迈开步子往车的方向走去，同时半信半疑地无声发问。

“我是……”巴特比飞到了离车最近的一棵树树顶后，又晃着腿坐下了，他转着眼睛想了一圈，最后压低了自己的声线刻意正经地说：

“你手机里的Siri。”

忒修斯觉得要不然就是他自己出了问题，要不然就是手机有问题。鉴于双头蜥的血虽然会导致接触到它的人有短暂麻痹现象却不会令人精神错乱——更何况他不是人——所以忒修斯确定，就是这只他没怎么使用过的手机有问题。

尤其是在他询问了司机他手机里的Siri（他初始还不太理解“Siri”到底是什么）是什么样、司机拿出自己的手机向他展示了两段模板化的无聊对话后，他就明白过来，没有一个人类手机里的Siri会像他的这个Siri这样、发出的声音有充足的情绪、他不开口也知道他在想什么、甚至还会为他喊车。

“为什么要质疑我？”

“Siri”又说话了，这一次依然是从忒修斯的头顶发出来的，只是距离听起来比上次稍近了一些。

“因为我清楚人类的手机里真实的Siri不是你这样的。”忒修斯拘谨地看了看司机那只手机，又看了看自己手心里这只，明明都是一模一样的、冷冰冰的通讯设备啊……

虽然忒修斯为了执行神界的任务已经到过不少次人间、也以人类的身份在这世界游历过不少地方，但今晚发生在他身上的事已经超出他的理解范围，这令他第一次在人间感到有点坐立难安。

“你有没有考虑过，你的手机是神界定制的？”巴特比盘腿坐在车顶上，手撑着下巴，眼睛向下瞅着一脸严肃的忒修斯。

“阿瑞斯并没有跟我说过……”

“定制！定制的意思你不理解吗？”忒修斯不明白自己的Siri为什么总是没耐心好好和他对话，如果真的是为每个神单独定制的话，那他的Siri确实挺有自己的脾气的。

“还有，这趟的车费……”

“噢，别担心这个，”Siri的语调又变得愉快了，“我对如何使用信用卡支付非常熟练。”

“可是我没有所谓的……信用卡？”

“别人有啊。”

“……”

Siri理所当然、直截了当的回答又迎来了忒修斯的一阵沉默。

“Siri，“忒修斯觉得就这么喊他Siri很奇怪，先不管这个声音到底是不是来自更智能的Siri——他觉得自己用“他”来形容这个声音本身就非常奇怪，“我希望你明白，盗刷别人的账户是不对的行为……”

巴特比不胜其扰地捂住了耳朵，对着车后座一本正经的忒修斯做了个“真无趣”的表情。

最后他说：

“你们这些神啊，该适应现代社会了。”

即使忒修斯明白，人类在这几千年间、科技水平已经飞速发展到了神界无法理解的地步，可他仍然清楚，他的这只手机、这个Siri、都不是在科学范畴内可以被理解的。然而，用奥林匹斯山上的理论和逻辑也无法解释。斩除从冥界偷跑的妖怪们的任务还没完成，他还得在人间待上好一段时间，而如果不是什么重要到会扰乱人间的大事，他轻易不会与诸神联系。

“我的手机出毛病了、它不止会读心术、还会盗刷别人的信用卡”怎么看都不是会扰乱人间的大事，它最多只是扰乱了忒修斯。到了最后，忒修斯也只能像现在这样，一言不发地盯着面前这只手机发呆，希望能把它从里到外看个穿。

“你在看什么？”Siri不耐烦的声音又从头顶传来了，“你现在应该去洗个澡。”

“为什么你以前没出现过？”

这不是他第一天拿到这只手机，也不是他第一次带着这只手机来到人间，忒修斯回忆着种种疑点，一五一十地开口问了出来。是的，他正坐在空无一人的房子中、和一只手机说话。虽然他刚刚已经了解到Siri被开发出来的原因就是可以让人们省去打字的时间、用语音去执行一些命令甚至没事就说说话，但他还是觉得这整件事都太诡异了。

“因为你以前不需要，”Siri的语气变得不悦了，“你到底还有多少问题？”

“……”

“我帮你订了披萨的外卖，大约会于四十分钟后送达，如果你不想你这一身会发光的蓝血吓到人类的话，我建议你现在立刻去洗澡。”

忒修斯真的很想模仿人类行为中的其中一种——登录到社交网站询问并求助、有没有谁的Siri像他的Siri一样会对他发脾气的。

也或者他应该干脆扔掉这只手机……

“你产生了一个很危险的念头，忒修斯，”巴特比站到了忒修斯背后的窗外，抱着手臂饶有趣味地看着屋里那个被搞得一头雾水的人神，“如果你不想自己在人间的身份暴露给神界带来麻烦，我再次建议你善待这只手机、同时记得多多给它充电。”

忒修斯无话可说。

他听从了Siri的“命令”，依次进行了洗澡、换衣服、打开电视这些人类行为，门铃准时被按响，热腾腾的披萨也按时送达了。同时，在网络上下单成功的短信进来，忒修斯点开才发现，他的Siri又在不知何时为他选购了几套符合他尺寸的衣服……

“别客气，”Siri完全没管他的惊愕，听起来有点俏皮的声线又传进了他的耳朵，“那些不用放在心上。”

忒修斯只好对着手机叹了口气，仿佛里面真的住着一个人那样摆出了无奈的表情对他说道：“不要再刷陌生人的信用卡了。”

“你放心，”巴特比在忒修斯注意不到的地方看着他、注视着他那双与记忆中完全一致的、漂亮的海蓝色眼睛，得意地笑了：

“我从来不盯着同一个人的刷。”

“……”

“什么？Siri？你就只能想出这种理由？”洛基从躺着的沙发上弹跳了起来，睁大了眼睛不可思议地瞪着仿佛事不关己的巴特比。

“我怎么知道会在那种地方遇到他，他那时正忙着和双头蜥搏斗呢！我能怎么办？挥着翅膀降落在他身边和他叙个旧问问他还记不记得我？”巴特比翻了个白眼，“我才没那么无聊呢。”

“用他的手机做手脚还假装是Siri就不无聊了？”洛基怎么想都觉得很滑稽，“忒修斯是不是在神界待久了智力退化了？他倒也相信？”

“不需要你操心这个，”巴特比甩下了一堆信用卡到洛基面前，“这些都被冻结不能使用了，得再找点新的。”

洛基厌弃的表情还没摆出来，巴特比就堵截了他要拒绝的念头。

“别忘了，他救过我们。”

“他只救了你，”洛基提醒着过于念念不忘这件事以至于自行夸大了忒修斯功劳的巴特比，“他从那头人马的疯蹄下救出的被踩烂了半边翅膀的天使又不是我。”

“因为他救了我，所以我才能赶去救你，”巴特比冷静地反驳，“否则下一个被人马围攻的就是你了。”

洛基不作声了，从某种角度来说这个因果关系实际是成立的。而且如果不是他玩心大发跑去尼罗河湖畔招惹了这群同样爱惹是生非的人马，看热闹巴特比也不至于被牵扯进战局中。虽然他们是轻易不会受伤的天使，但面对人马暴躁的脾气及强大的攻击力、巴特比和洛基还是被它们咬着翅膀在地上拖拽、至于那随时会踩下的蹄子更是让他们束手无策。

“回忆完往事了？”巴特比斜睨着洛基，“回忆完了的话，就去干正事吧。”

除了总是让忒修斯产生愧疚感、另外还要时时时时担忧盗刷信用卡会不会为他在人间的身份带来麻烦时，他的这位极具个性的Siri，还是为他这段在人间原本枯燥无味的生活带来了新的乐趣以及极大的便利。

比如他的Siri会为他实时关注各地的新闻，一旦有任何疑似与冥间的怪物带来的异动所导致的新闻出现，Siri就可以及时为他找到事发的地点。这让忒修斯执行起任务来变得异常顺利，也更好地阻止了人间会被扰乱这个可怕的后果。

比如即使是在与追捕怪物的过程中，他的Siri也非常“神性化”地为他时时定位怪物最新的坐标，仿佛Siri能够比他更快地捕捉到怪物的踪迹。就算是在与怪物面对面时，Siri也会为他做出一些必要的提示，好让他不要遭受怪物的偷袭。

去掉这些为他带来实际好处的事情，就算是在他平常的日子里，Siri也会回应他的每一个问题——哪怕只是毫无意义的废话，Siri也会回答他，他们的每一次对话，都像一场真正的聊天那样，让忒修斯感受到他的Siri就仿佛是某个真实存在于他身边的物种。

“好吃吗？”

在忒修斯吃下第三口他的Siri为他喊来的宫保鸡丁的外卖后，Siri略带好奇的声音毫无预兆地响起。

“说实话，人类的食物对于我来说没有任何意义。”忒修斯眼睛朝上回答着——这不能怪他，他的手机屏幕虽然亮着，但它所在的方位根本就不是声音的最终来源，而他也确实曾经在Siri说话时动用自身的神力飞到了屋顶上想去一查究竟，结果一无所获。

“你真没意思。”

“但它们又确实拥有不错的味道，咀嚼它们时能够让我心情愉悦。”忒修斯已经非常习惯Siri这句稚气的抱怨了，他好心情地笑笑，往嘴里又塞了一大口后突然转过弯来：

“你也会好奇食物的味道？”

“……我的存在就是不断学习、完善自我的过程，”巴特比凭空做了个“掐死你”的表情后咬牙切齿地开始胡诌，“和你对人间的食物进行讨论对我来说没有坏处。”

“那你刷的都是哪些人的信用卡？”忒修斯在巴特比猝不及防间又换了个问题。

“犯了错的人，”巴特比隔着天花板，低头看向他，“而人们每天都在犯错，于是我就拥有无数的可选择对象。”

“你怎么知道谁犯了错？”

“我能看透……别再纠结信用卡的事情了，而且，用餐时说话是不礼貌的行为，忒修斯。”

Siri少有地、硬生生地掐断了自己的话头，而是转而伶俐地警告忒修斯不要再继续这话题。然而只是一个眨眼的功夫，巴特比就发现忒修斯已经从屋子里消失了。他敏锐地察觉到有除了他之外的第二种气息在向他靠近，出于下意识的反应，他立刻展开了翅膀准备飞离屋顶。

忒修斯就在他飞出一定距离时在屋顶上闪了出来。巴特比在半空中看着那个正在四处张望的人影，疑惑他这次是如何在悄无声息的情况下完成这次偷袭的。之前的每一次，巴特比都能有所准备，在忒修斯有所行动前就在他的附近消失。

但这一次，先有所准备的显然是忒修斯。只是这一次也和之前的每一次一样，发出声音的方位空无一物。

除了……

忒修斯最后在这个屋顶上扫了一圈准备离开时，发现了那根正悠悠然沿着风的方向缓缓下落的羽毛。

忒修斯捏着那根羽毛辗转了半晚，他的Siri也识趣地没来出声打扰他。在半梦半醒间，忒修斯想起了一些轻易不会去想的往事。

那大概是几百年前，他正从牧神在尼罗河的殿堂做客归来，准备沿着尼罗河河畔一路游览而去，却在离开殿堂没多久后听到了打斗的声音。

通常他不会参与其他诸神之间的纷争，那除了会引火烧身之外毫无任何益处，但远远看过去，那正张开的洁白羽翼还是吸引了他的目光。他听得出人马愤怒的嘶嚎声，却搞不清人马族正在攻击的对象是何物种。好奇心驱使他最终还是走近了……

而他不确定让他伸出手，驱赶走那群围踩着天使的人马后又将他抱起来的行为是不是出于同情心。

“你的翅膀……”

在他的庇护下，那些人马不敢再上前一步，它们只是恨恨地瞪着、从鼻孔里出着气、不停踢着后蹄想警告忒修斯不要多管闲事，但忒修斯并没有将它们放在眼里，他只是抱着他只听说过却从未见过的天使走向一边、小心翼翼地抚上了那受伤最严重的、正凄惨地耷拉下的半边翅膀。

随着他触摸的动作，又有一片羽毛落下，巴特比龇着牙忍耐着，却没对救了他的这个人神显露出敌意。他只是安静地坐在他腿上休息了一会儿恢复体力，时不时将视线停留在忒修斯写满担忧的脸上，直到听到洛基求救的声音后，他才重新振作了精神。

而忒修斯还来不及挽留，巴特比就又慢慢地飞离而去。

“醒醒，”在那个影子尚未完全消失时，他熟悉的声音又把他喊醒了，“你上次砍了双头蜥的那个树林又有动静了。”

忒修斯快速地翻坐起身，穿衣出门。不知为何他有种隐隐的感觉，觉得在他的头顶上方、他的“Siri”正在用一种探究的眼神看着他。

而认为“Siri”是个有眼睛的实体本身就是件荒谬无比的事。

因为那个羽毛和那个似梦非梦的往事，忒修斯在这一场战斗中完全心不在焉，不管Siri在他上方多少次出声提醒他注意后面、注意脚下，他仍是被偷袭成功不少次。当他最后双手举着剑劈向另一只双头蜥时，被它迅速回身的尾巴抽到，他被重重地甩到了树干上，口袋里的手机也顺势飞了出去。

巴特比和忒修斯同时瞪大了眼睛，忒修斯迅速爬起来，集中精力对付了怪物后才终于冷静下来明白发生了什么。

他借着可怜的、从树叶间投下的月光寻找着他的手机，而在他捡到半块电子屏幕的时候，他就明白，他的手机彻底在这场他没能完全投入的战斗中牺牲了。

而巴特比只能安静地看着他，不敢出声。他还没有想好到底要不要在忒修斯面前出现，因为他从来没有想过会在人间再次遇上这个曾救过他一命的人神，一开始只是出于恶作剧性质的报答渐渐地成为了一件富有乐趣的事，在忒修斯看不见的地方以Siri的身份陪伴在他身边比巴特比想象中有趣得多。这个人神有太多与他所见的人和神不一样的地方，只是……

无论他多清楚忒修斯并没有完全相信“Siri”这个借口，如果他不想那么快就在已经怀疑自己的忒修斯面前暴露的话，他必须得跟着忒修斯的手机一起消失才行。

笨死了。

巴特比站到了树枝上，看着低着头不放过任何一个角落寻找手机碎片的忒修斯，朝他扔了一把树叶。

忒修斯捧着一堆七零八落的零件站在手机维修店前犯难。

在他的“Siri”从天而降以前，他在人间根本没有需要用钱的状况，他不需要吃、不需要购物、也不需要交通工具，他的住处由神界安排好，他只需要安静待着不引起人类的注意就好了。而在之前，他的“Siri”承包了一切他需要用钱的事务——虽然那超过了他认为正确的范围，但不需要操心钱的感觉确实挺不错的。不像现在，他清楚想要挽救这只被摔得四分五裂的手机必须找专业的维修人员，而这就意味着他需要花钱。

他心焦地捱过了第一个没有Siri陪伴的夜晚，天一亮就找到了附近的维修店，可是当他站到门口才发现，能帮他付钱的“Siri”已经消失了，他也不可能就这么冲进去请求或者威胁工作人员帮他修好这只手机。

至少它不会再四处刷别人的信用卡了，或许这样也好，忒修斯自我安慰地想着，心里却并没有因此好受半分。不管他有多确定围绕在他身边的“Siri”和这只手机毫无关系，但他仍清楚，一旦失去了这只手机作为理由，他的“Siri”就不会再次出现了。

“你真的只存在于手机里吗？”

忒修斯毫无头绪地对着手心那一堆毫无生气的碎片们提问。

“如果我联系阿瑞斯，让他再为我安排一只手机，你会再出现吗？”

依然没有任何回音。

而最令忒修斯难过的是，他发现自己已经不知道何时开始、无比依赖上了他的Siri，这个比“朋友”的身份更让他觉得熟悉和亲切的存在让他体会到了陪伴的意义。而这是在这几千年间、在他们这些神孤独的永生中，甚少能有机会去体味的情感。

他没舍得把这些碎片扔掉，就好像哪怕是留着这些残渣，他就有被人注视的感觉。他对着它们发了一整天的呆，手上则始终捏着那根在房顶找到的羽毛。那些他在尼罗河边的片段则反反复复在他走神时出现在眼前。在某一刻他甚至产生了一个奇怪的念头，如果他的Siri有形状的话，他希望“他”能拥有白色的翅膀。

当他迷迷糊糊地睡了又醒、好不容易等到了第二天的太阳升起时，一只全新的、完好无损的手机就这么凭空出现在了他的枕头边。

他半欣喜半震惊地跳了起来，开启了机器，在短暂而又漫长的开机过程结束之后，那把他想念的声音又响了起来。

“早安，忒修斯，其实就算没有手机，你需要我的时候，把那根羽毛含在嘴里我就会出现了。”

“真的？”

“骗你的，只有开机我才会出现，”巴特比在屋顶落了下来，“现在要为你订一份美味的早餐吗？”

那声音里是明晃晃的笑意，惹得忒修斯也开心了起来。不过比起重逢的喜悦，他更想问一些别的。

“我现在用的已经不是什么所谓的定制手机了，为什么你还在？”

“呃……”巴特比坐在屋顶上的老地方翻着白眼的同时迅速为自己掰了一个理由，“云端备份？”

忒修斯差点就笑出来了，但他还是在尽量忍耐，“你真的只是Siri？”

“不然我还能是什么？”又来了，巴特比捏着那把旧手机遗留下的碎片在手里把玩，希望忒修斯这永无止境地关于自己到底是什么的疑问能够尽快停止。

“我不知道，或许是有翅膀、会掉羽毛的……天使……之类的？”

“什么？”

巴特比那总是灵活转动的脑子才刚反应过来，忒修斯就出现在了他的身后，他的翅膀才刚展出一半，就被从后扑上来的力量圈住了。

“神界定制手机里的Siri……”忒修斯牢牢抱着还在扑腾着半边翅膀的巴特比，完全不介意羽毛在自己的脸上扫来扫去、反而更是笑意盎然，“你以为我真的会相信？”

“不可能！”巴特比暂时停止了反抗，气呼呼地叫嚷起来，“我能看透所有人的想法。”

“但我不是人，”忒修斯笑眯眯地把自己的下巴顶在巴特比的头上，好让他的脑袋和翅膀都不要以过大的幅度挣扎，“至少有一半不是，所以，我想你读不到那一小部分的猜测是非常正常的事。”

“这是作弊啊……”巴特比知道若是比力量，他绝对不是忒修斯的对手，于是他便也不再费劲了，半边翅膀也缓缓收了回去。

“为什么不直接出现？”

“那多没意思，”巴特比吐了吐舌头，乖乖地待在了忒修斯的怀里，和几百年前他抱起自己的感觉已经不尽相同，却仍是让他感受到了安心，“何况我怎么知道你还认不认得出我。”

“为什么你会觉得我忘了你？”忒修斯的下巴在巴特比的短发间蹭着，感觉莫名的好，“我们都是拥有永恒生命的，你应该和我一样清楚，能在我们的记忆中留下深刻印记的事情并不会很多。”

“而和我相遇就是那其中之一。”

忒修斯惊讶了一下后放开了巴特比，他正想问巴特比怎么又反而在这种时候能够看透他心中所想，却看到巴特比转了个身，慢慢地飞了起来，然后蹭着他的鼻尖给了他一个吻。

“因为对我来说，你也是。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年2月3日，以此记录。


End file.
